


Everything to lose

by ShadowOfTheNight



Category: Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOfTheNight/pseuds/ShadowOfTheNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small drabble sequel to Kelcat's "Nothing to Lose" that she gave me permission to slap into being. Hope ya'll enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything to lose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kelcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelcat/gifts).



> This is a drabble written for the lovely Kelcat after she graciously gave me permission to continue her little story called Nothing to lose. Hope you like it, sweetheart!
> 
> Originally posted to ffnet under the name Oliversgurl

Nathaniel's mind burned with exhaustion and his eyes blurred yet still he kept on fighting. He kept on even after the dagger fell from his numb hand, fists swinging at an enemy he couldn't even see.

"Nate?"

There, a voice calling his name, they'd come to help him... Thank the Maker.

"Nate, you can stop. It's alright, they're gone. We did it, we won."

He knew that voice, pulling him back from the edge of blackness. He found himself being flooded with a raw surge of energy, he knew that feeling. "Anders?" his voice came out in a harsh croak.

"Yeah, Nate. It's me. We made it. Come and have a sit-down. You look like you need it." Those warm honey eyes were laughing at him.

"Yeah, you could say that." he let out a rusty sounding chuckle before he staggered over to an overturned barrel and sat heavily with a wince. "I could sleep for a week."

"I think we all could. We've also heard word from Amaranthine, the Commander held the city. Not only did he hold the city, but he managed to get up behind this army of spawn and grind them against the walls like cheese on a grater. We've all made it," Anders sighed, "And now life returns to normal, I think the Commander mentioned something about sending me to recruit from the Tower." he laughed, "I get to wave my shiny title in Greagoir's face. It'll be nice."

"Anders, I..."

"Nope. Remember what I said? No regrets, and you get to forget all about it. Fair is fair and a done deal."

"That's not-"

"Sorry, got more than just you to heal up!" Anders jogged away at nearly a run.

That was the last of Anders he saw for weeks no matter how many times he tried to hunt the mage down. Cursing at his ineptitude, he wondered how the Templar had  _ever_  managed to hunt the man down. He was far too slippery. He'd managed to track rumors of the man to Denerim but the city was huge. He wasn't sure he'd ever...

"I'll need a room for the next week or so."

Nathaniel spun around and stared at the pub counter with relief and joy. Anders was standing there, bouncing a purse in his hand, suggestively. The rat-faced little man behind the counter almost snatched it out of the mage's hands.

"Good! Now, if you'll excuse me-" He had turned to leave and his eyes landed on Nate. With a harsh swallow he turned back to the innkeeper with a hurried, "Nevermind!" and almost bowled over an old lady in his haste to leave. Nathaniel was not going to get him get away again, and tackled Anders to the ground.

"What, get off me!"

"No. I have been trying to track you down for nearly a month and you are not getting away from me again. We're going to have a discussion. That is, I will talk and you will listen. Now we can do it right here in the pub on the floor or you can come quietly back to my room with me." He waited for Anders's nod of approval before he stood and helped the other man to his feet while keeping a viselike grip on the mage's arm.

Nathaniel walked the other man along the corridor and sat him down on a chair before locking the door behind them.

"Am I a prisoner then?"

"Don't give me that shit, please Anders." Nathaniel said wearily, "You know that's not why I'm here so cut it out. I'm here because you ran away from me. I know what you said. I know the permission you gave me. I also told you that I refused to be another notch." He started pacing, "Anders, this is why I spent the time to track you down. You told me I had nothing to lose from..." he stumbled over his words, "s-sleeping with you that night. But I did. I had already lost it before then I just couldn't see it." He stopped to stare at the expressionless mage. "Don't you get it? When you left me sitting there on that barrel I lost everything that mattered to me." He could see a blush creeping un Anders's neck.

"You can't. I'm not... I don't..."

"I know," Nathaniel replied with a soft sigh, "I can only hope that you're willing to give this a chance, a small chance. To see if..."

"If I could ever return your feelings?"

"Yes."

"I... I suppose it couldn't hurt," Anders's voice shook despite his nonchalant words.

Nathaniel gave a small sigh of relief and took Anders's shoulders in his hands and pulled the other man to his feet. Pulling the mage into an embrace he tilted his head slightly downwards to capture the blonde's lips in a kiss. He poured every ounce of feeling he could into that kiss and laced it with a promise.

When they broke apart Anders chuckled, "Keep kissing me like that and I won't let you leave this room."

"I know."


End file.
